The invention relates to bicyclic heterocycles of formulae I and II with anti-cancer activity and more specifically with MEK kinase inhibitory activity. The invention provides compositions and methods useful for inhibiting abnormal cell growth, treating hyperproliferative disorders, or treating inflammatory diseases in a mammal. The invention also relates to methods of using the compounds for in vitro, in situ, and in vivo diagnosis or treatment of mammalian cells, or associated pathological conditions.
In the quest to understand how Ras transmits extracellular growth signals, the MAP (mitogen-activated protein) kinase (MAPK) pathway has emerged as the crucial route between membrane-bound Ras and the nucleus. The MAPK pathway encompasses a cascade of phosphorylation events involving three key kinases, namely Raf, MEK (MAP kinase kinase) and ERK (MAP kinase). Active GTP-bound Ras results in the activation and indirect phosphorylation of Raf kinase. Raf then phosphorylates MEK1 and 2 on two serine residues (S218 and S222 for MEK1 and S222 and S226 for MEK2) (Ahn et al., Methods in Enzymology 2001, 332, 417-431). Activated MEK then phosphorylates its only known substrates, the MAP kinases, ERK1 and 2. ERK phosphorylation by MEK occurs on Y204 and T202 for ERK1 and Y185 and T183 for ERK2 (Ahn et al., Methods in Enzymology 2001, 332, 417-431). Phosphorylated ERK dimerizes and then translocates to the nucleus where it accumulates (Khokhlatchev et al., Cell 1998, 93, 605-615). In the nucleus, ERK is involved in several important cellular functions, including but not limited to nuclear transport, signal transduction, DNA repair, nucleosome assembly and translocation, and mRNA processing and translation (Ahn et al., Molecular Cell 2000, 6, 1343-1354). Overall, treatment of cells with growth factors leads to the activation of ERK1 and 2 which results in proliferation and, in some cases, differentiation (Lewis et al., Adv. Cancer Res. 1998, 74, 49-139).
There has been strong evidence that genetic mutations and/or overexpression of protein kinases involved in the MAP kinase pathway lead to uncontrolled cell proliferation and, eventually, tumor formation, in proliferative diseases. For example, some cancers contain mutations which result in the continuous activation of this pathway due to continuous production of growth factors. Other mutations can lead to defects in the deactivation of the activated GTP-bound Ras complex, again resulting in activation of the MAP kinase pathway. Mutated, oncogenic forms of Ras are found in 50% of colon and >90% pancreatic cancers as well as many others types of cancers (Kohl et al., Science 1993, 260, 1834-1837). Recently, bRaf mutations have been identified in more than 60% of malignant melanoma (Davies, H. et al., Nature 2002, 417, 949-954). These mutations in bRaf result in a constitutively active MAP kinase cascade. Studies of primary tumor samples and cell lines have also shown constitutive or overactivation of the MAP kinase pathway in cancers of pancreas, colon, lung, ovary and kidney (Hoshino, R. et al., Oncogene 1999, 18, 813-822).
MEK has emerged as an attractive therapeutic target in the MAP kinase cascade pathway. MEK, downstream of Ras and Raf, is highly specific for the phosphorylation of MAP kinase; in fact, the only known substrates for MEK phosphorylation are the MAP kinases, ERK1 and 2. Inhibition of MEK has been shown to have potential therapeutic benefit in several studies. For example, small molecule MEK inhibitors have been shown to inhibit human tumor growth in nude mouse xenografts, (Sebolt-Leopold et al., Nature-Medicine 1999, 5 (7), 810-816); Trachet et al., AACR Apr. 6-10, 2002, Poster #5426; Tecle, H. IBC 2.sup.nd International Conference of Protein Kinases, Sep. 9-10, 2002), block static allodynia in animals (WO 01/05390 published Jan. 25, 2001) and inhibit growth of acute myeloid leukemia cells (Milella et al., J Clin Invest 2001, 108 (6), 851-859).
Several small molecule MEK inhibitors have also been discussed in, for example, WO02/06213, WO 03/077855 and WO03/077914. There still exists a need for new MEK inhibitors as effective and safe therapeutics for treating a variety of proliferative disease states, such as conditions related to the hyperactivity of MEK, as well as diseases modulated by the MEK cascade.